Signos y ganas
by Herse Pigwidgeon
Summary: Cuando Camus lo ignoraba, Milo se lo tomaba como un reto personal, muy personal.
**Nota** : Disfruten la lectura.

 **Disclaimer** : Saint Seiya es propiedad de **Masami Kurumada** , yo sólo he tomado a sus encantadores personajes para divertirme a costa suya.

 **Advertencia** :

1\. Lime/Lemon.

2\. Yaoi, es decir, habrá relación chico/chico. Si no te gusta por favor no continúes leyendo, ya que sobre advertencia no hay engaño :)

 **Resumen** : Cuando Camus lo ignoraba, Milo se lo tomaba como un reto personal, muy personal.

 **Estado** : Terminado.

* * *

...:: Signos y ganas ::...

* * *

 **M** ilo resopló el flequillo rubio que caía invadiendo su rostro. Estaba aburrido.

Por Athena, llevaba más de una hora aplastado en el suelo de la habitación de Acuario y su supuesto novio ni en cuenta de su humilde existencia. Volvió a resoplar de forma exagerada.

El templo de Acuario era aburrido. Corrección, ¡el guardián del décimo onceavo templo era aburrido!

Milo observó a Camus, estaba acostado boca arriba leyendo el segundo volumen de una novela francesa a la que le había tomado gusto y no despegaba los ojos de encima. ¡Y a él que se lo tragara el Yomotsu! ¿verdad?

—¿No quieres ir a cenar? —sugirió de forma casual.

—No —pasó a la siguiente página.

Milo torció los labios.

—Tampoco a algún bar de Rodorio, ni jugar videojuegos, ni molestar a Aioria— agregó apenas y el griego abrió de nuevo la boca.

—No iba a sugerir eso —el rubio resopló con desgano.

—¿No?

—Para nada.

—De cualquier forma tenlo en cuenta —volvió a callar y, con la mirada severa que le lanzó a su compañero de armas, puso un claro punto final a la conversación.

Milo resopló. El mensaje era claro: "Moléstame y congelaré tu preciado trasero de alacrán mutante", pero como el tedio del día le carcomía los nervios y le daba urticaria tanta pasividad, no le fue difícil ignorar tal advertencia.

Se puso de pie para estirar los músculos de las piernas y tronó su columna. Sonrió con suficiencia cuando se colocó a los pies de la cama de Acuario y puso los brazos en jarras.

Luego de unos minutos, Camus tuvo que rendirse ante la pose arrogante del griego y, sobre todo, a sus labios curvados de esa forma tan especial que delataban sus verdaderas y nada inocentes intenciones. Alzó una ceja, bajando sólo un poco su libro para enfatizar su pregunta:

—¿Se te ofrece algo?

—No. —Milo apoyó sus rodillas en el filo del colchón, recorriendo con las pupilas encendidas el maravilloso cuerpo que tenía a su merced.

—Milo.

—¿Sí? —apoyó sus manos a cada lado del abdomen del pelirrojo, sobre él.

—No lo hagas.

—Tranquilo, tú sigue leyendo —resbaló una mano por el muslo de Camus —. Yo haré todo el trabajo —le guiñó el ojo.

Camus frunció el ceño, mas no dijo nada y volvió a su novela, ya se aburriría cuando no reaccionara a sus caricias.

Milo abrió un hueco entre las piernas del francés para dejarse caer en medio. Cruzó los brazos sobre la entrepierna de Acuario y luego apoyó la barbilla arriba de ellos, entreteniéndose en la ribeteada portada del libro. Los patines de las letras formaban elaborados círculos qué llegaban a convertirse en ramas de un árbol viejo. Tenía bonita pinta, mas se prometió jamás caer dentro de sus expresivas páginas por mero rencor.

—¿Qué tiene de especial? — de pronto, Escorpio tenía todo el tiempo del mundo. Además de sus ataúdes de hielo, Milo estaba segurísimo que Camus tenía otra habilidad potentísima para dejar inmóviles a sus contrincantes (o a él, sólo a él, sí, definitivamente, porque claro que Milo jamás permitiría que mostrara esa técnica secretísima contra otro ser viviente). Su contacto, su calor, lo relajaba. No había más tic-tac que lo pusiera ansioso.

—Si lo lees, lo sabrás.

—Tsk —chasqueó la lengua —. No quiero leerlo.

—Es una pena, entonces. —Camus cambió de página.

—Camus…

Esta vez, no le respondió.

Con los labios fruncidos, en una especie de puchero, Milo resbaló el índice a través del lomo del libro, con la aguja escarlata latente en la uña. Y aunque estuvo a milésimas de segundos de hacerle bonitos agujeros a ese ejemplar, contuvo sus ganas cuando su dedo cayó hasta el abdomen del francés. Se ensañó con la tela blanca que le impedía tocarlo, enrollándola y jalando de ella como si se tratara de un molesto piquete de mosquito.

—Quítate la playera —ordenó Milo.

—Dijiste que harías todo el trabajo.

—Hmnp. ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo con ese cochino libro estorbando? —se quejó.

Camus rodó los ojos. —Ingéniatelas.

Milo tomó entre sus dientes el borde de la playera y tiró de ella hacia arriba, ayudándose con las manos cuando el pelirrojo arqueó su espalda para facilitarle un poco las cosas, pero la prenda quedó atorada a la altura del pecho. Camus no pensaba dejar a un lado su libro para tales actos carnales, menos al hallarse en el clímax del argumento. Shaka estaría muy orgulloso.

Si creyó que eso decepcionaría al griego, estuvo muy equivocado, ya que con esa pequeña porción de piel le bastaba y le sobraba para degustar. Milo besó el abdomen frío, bajando lentamente hacia la comisura de los pantalones donde su lengua comenzó a hacer torturantes círculos húmedos.

Sonrió cuando Camus se movió debajo suyo, incómodo.

Con las yemas de los dedos recorrió los costados del francés. Y lo escuchó ahogar un gemido cuando su boca abierta quedó debajo del cinturón, apenas aprisionando entre sus dientes el miembro de Camus. Alzó sus ojos para ver si había conseguido que aventara aquel horroroso objeto, pero no.

—Camuuuuuuuus….

Silencio.

Bien. Se lo había buscado. Desabrochó el cinturón. Luego el botón plateado. Y muy, muy lentamente bajó el cierre. Milo mordió su labio inferior mientras resbalaba el pantalón de mezclilla hasta la altura de los muslos, dejando expuestos los bóxer grises del chico que lo volvía loco y un muy buen paquete que había reaccionado a su cercanía.

—¡Oh, vamos! Con _esto_ me demuestras que mueres de ganas por _hacerlo_.

Camus cambió de página.

—Pero, claro, también lo terco que eres —agregó el escorpión.

Una sonrisa se asomó por la comisura los labios del francés. Milo rió.

Camus apretó los manos contra las hojas cuando sintió los hambrientos besos del griego recorriendo la ahora incómoda e innecesaria tela de sus bóxer. ¿Cuándo pensaba quitárselos? Como acto reflejo, tiró del elástico hacia abajo, muda señal para que Milo los quitara. Escorpio le tomó la mano y besó sus dedos, ignorando su petición. Camus arqueó su cadera, para volver a tener contacto con él y Milo le chupó sus bolas, complaciente.

—Ah… — suspiró. Su caótico y atontado cerebro intentaba con todas sus ganas entender aquellos ininteligibles signos de tinta. Imposible. —Oh… —. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando. Sus dedos estaban blancos por la presión con que sujetaba el libro. —Hmmm…

—¿Sabes qué? — de pronto, Milo se detuvo. Iba a hacer que sufriera, así que se enderezó dejando su trabajo a medias. —Ya me aburrí, te veo luego.

Las piernas de Camus se entrelazaron en su espalda para aprisionarlo en un rápido movimiento.

Victoria.

El libro yacía a varios centímetros del francés, peligrosamente cerca del borde de la cama. Milo iba a hacer un comentario sarcástico para herir los sentimientos de aquel pobre ejemplar cuando Camus tiró de su playera azul y lo atrajo a sus suculentos labios.

—¿Contento? —gruñó contra su boca.

Milo siempre ganaba. O sí.

—Aún no —se quitó sus pantalones —pagarás caro, Acuario.

—Bien.

—Bien —se frotó contra él. —Camus… —inhaló la estela de perfume que desprendía su cuello.

Delicioso.

.

Cuando volvió con un sándwich, Camus se había quedado dormido bocabajo. La sábana apenas cubría su trasero desnudo y respiraba de forma acompasada.

Él siempre estaba tranquilo, incluso cuando dormía. Eso le gustaba. Milo a veces imaginaba su hiperactividad como un complemento de aquella personalidad serena, dos mitades que encajaban sus ángulos imperfectos.

Cogió el libro del suelo, mordió el sándwich y se sentó en la cama. Empezó a ojearlo, a sumergirse entre líneas, párrafos y papel.

Minutos. Horas.

—Te dije que te gustaría —la voz ronca de Camus flotó en la habitación.

—Pff. No lo hiciste —tapó el rostro del francés con la almohada que usaba como mesita para el libro.

Camus se la quitó, enojado. —Eres un niño.

—Shhh… déjame leer.

Acuario rodó los ojos y salió de la cama, buscando sus pantalones. Antes de salir de la habitación, le dijo: —El asesino es el viejo de las postales.

Milo puso los ojos en blanco. —¡NO! ¡Camus! ¡Vuelve aquí y retráctate de lo que has dicho!

Camus.

¡Camus!

.

.

.


End file.
